Calling All Angels
by xPowerofThreex
Summary: Songfic to Calling All Angels by: Train, set after both parts of Oh My Goddess I stink at summaries but I think its good. Please R&R! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERSETTINGSPROPS of Charmed...although I wish I did...


I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup

Piper sighed, her feelings for Leo ignited once more by the wedding portrait that sat on her bedside table. They looked so happy, despite the fact that they had been forbidden to get married. She gazed at herself in the photo; the smile she held seemed so real. Piper laughed despite herself, it had been a while since she had smiled like that. Her laugh soon turned into a sob, "Leo…I miss you so much." She whispered, her stoic mask finally disappearing.

And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels

Now, the tears were gone, replaced by anger and grief. "Damn it!" she yelled, her hands lifting up without a thought. Things exploded around her as she sunk to the floor, all of her willpower drained. The portrait had been spared from her emotional outburst. Piper hugged it to her chest, wishing so much that Leo was home. She felt empty and unsafe, she felt as though she would never be happy again.

When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said

"Leo." She mumbled, wishing that he would appear and comfort her. "LEO. Come back!" She shook with anger and despair, "I NEED YOU…WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!!" The portrait broke in half and she felt the glass shatter in her hold as her magic backup finally poured out, triggered by her emotions. She looked at the picture, surrounded by pits of broken glass.

And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels

I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me

She sat there, not moving, afraid that she would feel alone again. The picture had made her stronger, now that it was no longer blocked by the glass that seemed to hold in the emotions of her Wedding Day. _"Or rather,"_ she thought to herself. _"Her Wedding Nightmare."_She smirked as she remembered Prue crashing her wedding. The motorcycle had been too much; she had called the wedding off. But they had still gotten married. She heard the sound and saw the lights of someone orbing. Turning slowly, she looked to see who it was. Her almost happiness deflated at who it was. "Chris." She said, her tone emotionless and empty. "Piper, there's a demon and we need the Power of Three." Piper sighed in exasperation, "No Chris." Chris looked at her, eyes widening with surprise but quickly narrowing again in determination. "Piper….we need you!" "No Chris!" she said again, this time a little more forceful and demanding. Chris stared, "But…" "I SAID NO!" Piper yelled, as a once untouched vase exploded in a cloud of flames and smoke. Chris opened his mouth but orbed away as Piper began to cry again. "Please Leo…" she whispered.

And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels

When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And futbol teams are kissing Queens and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours

As she hoped and prayed for her husband, she heard the sound of jingling orbs once again. Angrily she stood up and said, "Go Away Chris!" As she turned around, she stopped. "Piper…" the person started, but Piper interrupted. "Leo?" she whispered, not trusting herself to really believe that it was him. "Piper," Leo started, but stopped as he looked around. "What happened?" Piper rushed towards him. "I…I…was angry…at Chris…and…at you." She admitted, surrounding herself in his embrace. "You left me and I need you…so much." She said, burying her face in his shirt…wait, his shirt? Confused, she looked up, "Leo….where's your…Elder robe?" she asked. Leo smiled, "What Elder robe? I could never become an elder; I would miss you to much." Piper gazed at him and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Leo's lips meeting hers in a long, and…well overdue kiss. As they broke, Piper smiled the first real smile and her first time feeling happy in what felt like forever.

I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels


End file.
